parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Costume Party Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Costume Party Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue and Sprinkles: Happy Halloween! *Blue: Guess What!, My Playroom is All Decorated for Halloween!, Because Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having A Costume Party With My Best Friend Magenta! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here for Halloween and Our Costume Party! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles!, Happy Halloween! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Costume Party! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Halloween Costumes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In and Join in for Halloween! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Now We Need Magenta to Be Here! *(Doorbell Rings) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Magenta is at The Door! *Blue: (Gasps), Magenta's Here!, I'll Be Right Back! *(Door Opens at Magenta) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, Magenta! *Magenta: Hi, Blue! *(Blue and Magenta hugging) *Blue: Happy Halloween, Magenta! *Magenta: You, Too, Blue!, Are You Ready for Our Big Costume Party? *Blue: I Sure Am!, So are Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Sprinkles: We Sure Are! *Magenta: Great! *Steve: Okay, Blue and Magenta!, Let's See Those Costumes! *Blue: Steve!, It's A Hint! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, It's A Little Hint! *Sprinkles: Blue Wants Us to Figure Out What She's Dressed Up As! *Steve: So, How Should We Figure Out? *Sprinkles: Maybe We Can Take A Closer Look and Describe What We See! *Steve: Okay!, So, What Do We See Here? *Blue: I Have Eyes and Scales! *Steve: Good Observation!, Well, Let's Think About This! *Sprinkles: What Do You Think Blue's Costume Could Be? *Little Bill: Well, Maybe Blue's Dressed Up Like An Animal! *Steve: Great Idea!, Let's Test It and See! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What are You Dressed As? *Blue: Here's Another Hint! *Steve: It's Another Hint!, Okay! *Sprinkles: Well, Now That We Can See More of Her Costume, Let's Re-think Our Idea! *Steve: So, What Could Blue Be Dressed as That's Orange, Has Scales, and A Tail Like That? *Little Bear: A Fish! *Magenta: Oh, Yeah!, A Fish! *Sprinkles: That is Definitely A Possibility!, Let's Test It Out! *Steve: Hey, Blue!, Are You Dressed as A Fish? *Blue: Yeah!, See? *(Blue shows her fish costume) *Oswald: Wow, Blue!, Nice Fish Costume! *Blue: Thanks, Oswald!, I'm Glad You Like It! *Steve: Okay!, Magenta!, It's Your Turn! *Blue: Let's See! *Magenta: Um..., Steve? *Steve: Where's Your Costume? *Magenta: Steve!, There are So Many Costumes in This Closet!, I'm Having Trouble Deciding What to Wear for Halloween! *Steve: Oh!, Are You Having Trouble Deciding What to Wear? *Magenta: Yeah. *Blue: Hey, Magenta!, I Know What You Can Wear at The Costume Party! *Magenta: Oh!, You Do, Blue? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Magenta: Oh!, Well, Blue!, What Could I Wear at The Costume Party? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, You, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Magenta Could Wear to The Costume Party!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Ooooh!, I've Got Your Notebook, Guys! *Blue: Sidetable?, Is That You? *Sidetable: Uh-Huh!, I'm Being A Ghost Table!, Here's Your Notebook in My Drawer! *Steve: Ooooh! *Sprinkles: Thank You, Ghost Table! *Lofty: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue, Sprinkles, and Magenta: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What My Best Friend Magenta Could Wear at The Costume Party!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Ooh!, More Guests for The Costume Party! *(Steve puts on his alien costume) *Sprinkles: Who Could This Be? *(Door Opens at Slippery) *Blue: What is That? *Isa: An Octopus! *Magenta: Oh!, Exactly! *Steve: An Octopus! *Sprinkles: Well, Who Could Be in That Octopus Costume? *Steve: I Have an Idea!, Let's..., Observe!, (speaking in an alien voice) Greetings, Octopus! *Slippery: Bloop-Bloop!, Hello, Alien!, Whoa! *Blue: Look!, Bubbles! *Steve: And I Could've Sorn I Heard A "Whoa!" *Magenta: Who Do You Think Could Be in That Costume? *April: Slippery Soap! *Steve: You Think? *Sprinkles: Well, Let's Test Our Idea and See! *Steve: (speaking in an alien voice) Are You The Being, They Call, Slippery Soap? *Slippery: Yep!, It's Me!, See? *Duck: Hah!, Tested! *Henry: It's Definitely Slippery Soap! *Slippery: Let's Party! *Max: Party! *Steve: (speaking in an alien voice) Let's Go See What They're Up To!, and Do Not Forget to Keep an Eye-Stock Out for Blue's Clues! *Blue: Come On! *Wendy: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: (speaking in an alien voice) What is This Thing You Call Clue? *Hamilton: A Clue! *Blue: Really?, You See My First Clue? *Steve: Where? *Kipper and Maisy: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, (speaking in an alien voice) Blue Pawprinted Object Spotted! *Magenta: This is Funny! *Sprinkles: Oh!, You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Little Prints! *Magenta: Wow!, We Have Our First Clue! *Steve: Now We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Franklin: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Okay!, So..., Little Prints! *(Vampire laughing sounds) *Magenta: Yikes! *Steve: So, First We Draw A Circle, and Color It In for The Paw, and Then Some Little Circles for The Toes, Like This!, There, Little Prints. *Blue: So, What Could Magenta Wear to The Costume Party, With The Clue, Little Prints? *Franklin: Maybe Magenta Could Wear A Costume That Has Little Prints on It! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Slippery: Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, Guys!, We Need A Judge for Our Monster Toss! *Blue: I Love The Monster Toss! *Magenta: So Do I! *Sprinkles: Me, Too! *Steve: Me, Three! *Blue: Will You Judge With Us? *Tyrone: Sure, Blue! *Pablo: We Can Judge With You! *Sprinkles: Great! *Steve: So, Which Cauldron Has More Monster Bags In It? *Magenta: Hey!, Let's Observe! *Blue: Great Idea, Magenta! *Steve: Okay!, Now That We've Had A Closer Look! *Blue: Let's Think About This! *Sprinkles: So, Which Cauldron Has More Monster Bags? *Tuck: That One! *Magenta: You Think So? *Blue: Okay!, So, Let's Test Our Idea and See! *(Blue and Magenta knocked on cauldron and monster bags fall down) *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: 1, 2, 3, 4! *Blue: 4 Monster Bags In Cauldron Number 1! *Magenta: And... *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! *Magenta: 6 Monster Bags In Cauldron Number 2! *Steve: So, Which Cauldron Has More Monster Bags? *Mary: That One! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Cauldron Number 2!, Because It Has 6 Monster Bags and The Other Only Has 4! *Blue: You are So Good Figuring Things Out! *(Blue and Magenta picks monster bags in cauldrons) *Steve: Are You Cleaning Up? *Magenta: Yeah!, Good Job! *Sportacus: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Ooh!, I Don't Know!, Should We Count This One? *Miss Spider and Holley: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Well, It Wouldn't Have Fall for A Re-count! *Plex: A Clue! *Toodee: Right There! *Blue: Oh!, You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Rintoo: Over There! *Steve: Oh!, There is A Clue! *Blue: Right There on These..., Whiskers! *Sprinkles and Magenta: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw These Whiskers, Our Handy-Dandy... *Widget: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Magenta: Yes! *Blue: So..., Whiskers are Our Second Clue! *(Vampire laughing 2 times) *Steve: So, We'll Draw 3 Lines That Come Together, and Then 3 More Lines on The Other Side!, There, Whiskers. *Blue: So, What Costume Could Magenta Wear at The Costume Party, With The Clues, Little Prints and Whiskers? *Geo: Maybe Magenta Can Wear Whiskers and You Can Look for Little Prints On The Ground To The Costume Party! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *Blue: Hey, Guys!, Come Over Here! *Sprinkles: Hey!, That Sounds Like Blue! *Steve: More Guest!, Let's Go! *Magenta: Oh, Look!, It's Boo! *Boo: (Screams) *Blue, Sprinkles, and Magenta: (Screaming) *Steve: Oh!, I Forgot How Sensitive!, Boo Can Be!, Hiya, Boo! *Boo: (Screams) *Blue, Sprinkles, and Magenta: (Screaming) *Boo: Oh!, Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, Do You Like My Costume?, I'm A Bag Of Leaves! *Blue: Oh!, We Have Want To Say, That Is The Best Bag Of Leaves Costume We Have Ever Saw! *Boo: Guys!, I Have A Story to Tell You!, Do You Wanna Hear It? *Blue: Sure!, We Like to Hear Your Story, Boo! *Sprinkles: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters skidooing into Boo's house) *Boo: Well, A Long Time Ago!, On A Night Just Like This One, There Was A Oogla-Boogla in My House!, Let's Find Her! *Blue: Okay! *Steve: Uh..., You'll Go With Us!, Right? *Oobi: Of Course! *Sprinkles: Great! *Boo: Well, This Oogla-Boogla Always Left Paper to Directions for People Who Wanted to Find Her!, and There's One Right There! *Steve: If..., Oogla-Boogla!, You Want to Find, Turn Around and Walk Behind! *Magenta: Ooh! *Blue: Come On! *Steve: In This Hall, It is Your Chore to Open Up The Tallest Door! *Magenta: Oh!, Okay!, So, These Directions Say We Need to Open Up The Tallest Door! *Sprinkles: First, Let's Observe! *Steve: Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh!, Okay!, Now We Better Think About It! *Blue: Which Door Do You Think is The Tallest? *Shane: Hey!, Let's Test The Doors and See What's The Tallest! *Magenta: Good Idea, Shane! *Sprinkles: Let's Test It and See! *Steve: Okay!, This Door Comes Up to The Top of My Head, This Door Comes Up to My Eyes, This Door Comes Up to My Mouth, and This One Comes Up to My Forehead! *Magenta: Alright! *Blue: Now That We've Got More Information, Let's Re-think It! *Sprinkles: Which Door Do You Think is The Tallest? *David: That One! *Blue: Good Observation! *Steve: That Door is Definitely The Tallest! *(The tallest door opens) *Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Steve: Oogla-Boogla? *Sprinkles: What Does It Say? *Steve: Go Through This Door, You Won't Be Bored, Oogla-Boogla!, Will Be The Reward! *Magenta: Come On, Everybody! *Steve: If..., Oogla-Boogla!, You're Trying to Find, The Staircase with More Steps You Need to Climb! *Blue: Okay!, Well, How Can We Tell Which Staircase Has More Steps? *Sprinkles: Hey!, We Need To Observe! *Steve: Observe!, Yeah!, Okay! *Magenta: So, Let's Think About This!, and Test Our Idea and See! *Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!, This Staircase Dosen't Have Any More Steps! *Binyah Binyah: But This One Keeps Going! *Blue: 9, 10, 11!, So, Which Staircase Had More Steps? *Twist: That One! *Sprinkles: Right!, That One! *Magenta: Because That One Only Had 8!, and This One Has 11!, 11 is More Than 8! *Blue: So, We Need to Climb This Spooky Staircase! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Magenta, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Boo climb the spooky staircase) *Pinky: Hey!, There's Another Piece of Paper! *Molly: What Does It Say? *Steve: Once You Go Behind The Curtain, Oogla-Boogla!, is Near by for Sure! *Dan Handerson: Come On! *Steve: Look High, Look Low!, The Room With The Smaller Number of Black Tiles is Where You Should Go! *Dog: Okay!, Let's Observe Again! *ChickiePoo: Now, Let's Think About This! *Blue: Which Room Do You Think Has The Smaller Number of Black Tiles? *Boots: Hey!, Why Don't We Test It Out and See! *Sprinkles: Great Idea, Boots! *Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *(Boo moves the carpet) *Steve: 6, 7, 8, 9!, 9 Black Tiles in There! *Blue: And, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... *(Boo moves the carpet) *Blue: 6, 7! 7 Black Tiles in There! *Magenta: So, Which Room Has The Smaller Number of Black Tiles? *Fuchsia: That One! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, That One! *Duck: Because 7 Black Tiles is Less Than 9 Black Tiles! *Blue: We Need to Go in There! *Oogla-Boogla: (Singing) Oogla-Boogla, Mm-Hmm!, Oogla-Boogla, Mm-Hmm!, Oogla-Boogla, Mm-Hmm! *Steve: Hey!, That Sounds Like Oogla-Boogla is Right Over Here! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts